Multiple electronic devices are designed to be used with a plurality of connecting wires and cables. Common examples include audio or video players that have a headphone jack, or have ports for speaker wires. A common problem for users is that these cables often become entangled with each other. For example, left and right headphone wires readily become intertwined and knotted, especially in ear bud style headphones. Additionally, stereo speaker wires usually are configured in pairs and can also become entangled with themselves or other wires.
There have been prior attempts to resolve this issue. European Patent Application 1509062 A1 to Fung (hereinafter “Fung”) discloses a sliding mechanism that is integrated directly into the cables, see FIGS. 2a-2c and Paragraph [0006]. More specifically Fung is directed to engagement means that can be molded together with the insulation layer of the cords. In practice this strategy is limiting in that it makes it difficult to incorporate different styles, types, and colors of releasable fasteners. While mentioning the incorporation of zipper like arrangements on the two cords, Fung is silent as to how to do this in an advantageous way. The practical implementation of zippered cables assemblies involves overcoming many manufacturing problems, none of which are addressed by Fung. For example, the manufacture of zippered cables involves elevated temperature and stress during fabrication. Accordingly, there is a need for improved cable management systems and methods of making the same. Materials and fabrication techniques are disclosed herein to overcome these problems.
It is thus one embodiment herein to provide cable assemblies that include means for preventing entanglement and easily allow the incorporation of a zipper or other releasable connection means to the cables.